


It Might Be Rough

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of strangers meet. All four clouded by alcohol and hormones, decide to have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’m gracing the world with this. This is full on smut and I hope it’s okay.

Beer bottles were on the table and red plastic cups littered the crowded floor. Most people were either tipsy or full on drunk. Couples were practically dry humping each other on the living room turned dance floor. Not that that mattered to boyfriends, Jack and Alex who snuck off upstairs. People were either too drunk to notice or just didn’t care. Anyone who knew them knew they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and tonight was no exception.

They found an empty bedroom and the always dominate, Alex, practically attacked Jack’s lips, their tongue immediately attacking each other in a passionate kiss, both of them getting hard quickly. The kiss didn’t last long though, Jack undoing Alex’s jeans and going to his knees, taking his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth. Being the tease he was though, he licked the tip, eliciting a groan from Alex.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Alex breathed out, Jack chuckling in response.

Jack licked up the shaft and circled the tip with his tongue, before taking Alex’s hard dick into his mouth. He sucked the top half while he pumped the lower half, loving the sound of Alex’s moans. Jack always felt a feeling of accomplishment when he was able to turn Alex on.

Jack’s own dick was getting hard and the aching in his skinny jeans was getting unbearable. He used his free hand to undo his jeans and he stroked himself, while still bobbing his head.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Alex said. Jack knew full well that doing this always turned on Alex more.

While that was going on, Kellin knew Vic had been staring at him all night. They hadn’t talked that much, only having met recently through mutual friends. Vic was definitely Kellin’s type, and he wasn’t about to miss his chance with him. Kellin walked over to Vic, giving him a playful smirk.

“Hey, Vic.” Kellin said.

“Oh, hey Kellin.” Vic said, smiling.

“So, we don’t know each other that well.” Kellin flirted.

“We don’t, do we.” Vic flirted right back.

Kellin took a step forward so he was close enough to whisper into Vic’s ear. “How about we go and get better acquainted?”

Vic was tense, and could already feel his jeans tightening. He didn’t think he’d have a chance with a guy like Kellin, but there was no way in hell that he was going to pass off an opportunity to sleep with the very attractive man; even if it’s just for one night.

He pressed his lips to Kellin’s neck and started leaving small bites.

Kellin was already getting hard. He was more than ready to do what he wanted to this man.

“Maybe we should go upstairs.” Kellin suggested, Vic still kissing his neck. Vic pulled away and grabbed Kellin’s hand and pulled him with him upstairs. The first door Vic tried to open was locked, and he could hear muffled moans on the other side. He dismissed that option. He tried a few more doors and they were either locked, or the rooms weren’t suitable to fuck Kellin in.

There was only one room left, and Vic made a silent prayer and was pleased to find out it was unlocked. When he opened the door, Kellin and Vic were both surprised to be met with two guys. One was giving the other a blowjob while touching himself, while the other was in a fit of moans.

Both Kellin and Vic looked at the strangers, frozen in place. In any other event, both Kellin and Vic would have quickly left the room before the couple would had noticed them, but this sight was… extremely hot. Both Kellin and Vic felt their pants tighten by the second.

Alex’s eyes drifted open to see the two strangers. “Shit.” He said. “Babe, we got company.” He said to Jack who immediately took Alex’s dick out of his mouth and looked at the strangers that entered the room.

Jack immediately noticed the very obvious problems in both Kellin and Vic’s pants. He smirked. “Looks like they enjoyed our little show though.” Jack said, and stroked Alex, keeping his eyes on the strangers.

Alex smirked too. “Hm, looks like they did.” Then he got an idea. “How about they join?”

Jack grinned himself. He looked up at Alex. “I like that idea.” He looked back at Vic and Kellin. “What do you think?”

Vic and Kellin exchanged a glance, a four way with two unbelievably attractive strangers? Why the fuck not?

Vic nodded. “I’m in,” he said.

“Me too.” Kellin replied, a grinning spreading across his face.

“Good.” Alex said. “Stand up, babe.” Jack did as he was told. “You,” he pointed to Kellin. “Come here.” Kellin does as he was told, walking closer to the Alex and Jack. “On your knees.” Again, Kellin obeyed. “This one loves blowjobs.”

Kellin grinned. He unzipped Jack’s pants and expertly took Jack in his mouth, without using his hands. He bobbed his head, Jack’s dick hitting the back if his throat, and pumped Alex’s dick.

Vic stared at the scene before him, with his jaw dropped. It was an incredibly hot sight. Submissive was his definitely his type, and the sight of Kellin being so submissive towards the strangers turned him on even more. But more importantly, he was missing out on all the fun!

He went over to the three, dropped to his own knees and undid Kellin’s pants. He ran his thumb over Kellin’s tip, eliciting a moan from Kellin who still had his lips wrapped around Jack. He started to pump him, and Kellin’s body shook, still pumping Alex and sucking Jack.

Alex, worried he’d blow his load before he could fuck Jack, pushed Kellin’s hand away. “Turn around.” He told Jack.

Jack obeyed, his dick only momently leaving Kellin’s mouth. While Kellin went back to sucking Jack and Vic pumped Kellin, Alex took his pants off all the way and got the condom and bottle of lube from his back pocket. He slipped on the condom and smeared the lube on his dick and pushed into Jack. Jack let out a long, deep moan.

“Lexi.” He said, in barley a whisper. Alex kissed the back of Jack’s neck and rolled his hips, feeling Jack shake against him.

Vic looked up at the sight, and then got an idea. He stood up and whispered seductively in Alex’s ear, “You versatile?”

Alex looked at the man and nodded. Vic grinned, and reached into his back pocket for his own condom, deciding to just use the lube Alex brought. Before putting on the condom, he got behind Alex and poured lube onto his fingers before inserting one. He felt Alex shake from pleasure and Vic grinned. He worked his finger, stretching him out and added a second finger, scissoring him. Alex bit his lip, trying not to collapse from the pleasure of Jack’s warmth, with the added pleasure of Vic experienced fingers.

When Vic decided Alex was ready, he put on the condom, smeared on the lube and pushed into Alex.

“Oh fuck!” Was Alex’s immediate reaction. He was on cloud fucking nine. The fingers felt good but this felt a million times better. It was a whole new sensation; fucking Jack while getting fucked himself? A feeling beyond anything he could ever imagine.

“Bend over.” Alex whispered into Jack’s ear, Jack obeying. In the new position, Kellin laid on his back to make it easier to suck Jack. Vic kept up an even pace while Alex tried his best, half distracted by Jack warmth and tightness, half distracted by Vic pounding into him.

Jack eyed Kellin’s hard dick. He reached forward, which wasn’t too hard since Kellin was shorter than him, and started to pump him.

“Fuck.” Kellin said, muffled by Jack’s dick.

Jack licked the tip, tasting pre cum, teasing Kellin. Kellin himself always loved blowjobs, both giving and receiving, so this position was his favourite.

Jack bobbed his head, a little sloppy though since Alex kept his that one spot that drove him crazy.

“I’m close.” Jack breathed out.

Alex thrust harder, brining Jack closer to his point. After a few more thrusts, Jack reached his point, Kellin licking up and swllowing all his fluids. Kellin turned himself around so Jack could suck him better, being close to his own point. It didn’t take long; Jack was deep throating Kellin, and was doing it slowly. Jack took his mouth out and licked Kellin from his shaft to the tip and at that point, Kellin shot into Jack’s mouth. Jack licked up the fluids.

“I’m close.” Alex moaned.

“Me too.” Vic breathed.

Vic thrust into Alex hard, causing Alex to yelp, slowing down his own thrusts. Vic quickened his pace, hitting Alex’s bundle of nerves each time. Alex himself was resting his chest on Jack’s back, letting Vic fuck him until he was done.

Vic couldn’t hold on anymore and came while still thrusting into Alex. “Fuck!” Vic moaned, his thrusts slowing down. Alex reached his own point, breathing heavily. Vic took himself out of Alex, Alex doing the same with Jack, the three of them exhausted and collapsing to the floor with Kellin.

“Wow.” Kellin breathes.

“Wow indeed.” Said Jack.

The four men exchanged glances; all silently agreeing that was going to happen again.


End file.
